


It's A Thing Specifically Saved For This Kind Of Thing

by KalaKitsune



Series: 2012 Halloween Multifandom Ficlet Special [5]
Category: Psych
Genre: Fluffy Cracky Stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BACON PANCAKES</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Thing Specifically Saved For This Kind Of Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The following song found sung by Shawn throughout this story is not mine; I did not write it, and I do not own it! Adventure Time!

_“Wake up in the morning and there’s one thing on my mind. My tummy starts to rumble, couldn’t stop it if I tried. There’s so much stuff to do today, but we should start it right. I need to get some nourishment, or else I’ll start to cry!”_

Lassiter rolled onto his side, stretching his long lean body and reaching out for what was now nothing more than a warm slowly cooling spot in the bed beside him. Cracking open an eye, he craned his neck to peer at the clock behind him on the bedside table. 5:00 a.m. …

Vaguely he wondered what had woke him, and then he caught the sound of the shower faintly rushing in the adjoining bath and the soft hum of Shawn singing just loud enough to be intelligible over the water. The words were unfamiliar though, so the song didn’t really register.

Lassiter yawned, eyes drifting back shut as he turned back to the spot where Shawn had been and snuggled into the sleepy scent left behind.

~ Lassie + Shawn ~

_“I walk into the kitchen and I don’t know what to eat. I’m trying to decide between a cake or strips of meat. But they both sound so good; to not eat one would be a crime. So, we’ll mix them together and we’ll have Adventure Time!”_

Lassiter didn’t remember going back to sleep, but it must have happened somewhere between turning over into Shawn’s vacated spot in bed and Shawn being completely done with his shower before migrating from their bedroom altogether to relocate in the kitchen downstairs. 

How did Lassiter know he was in the kitchen? The scent of freshly brewed coffee greeted him as he drew his face away from Shawn’s pillow where it was buried.

The hum of Shawn’s voice filtered up the stairs with the warm scent of the coffee. The words now sounded a bit more familiar, but his sleep-addled mind couldn’t bring itself to care enough to understand why.

~ Lassie + Shawn ~

_“Bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes! Take some bacon and I’ll put it in a pancake! Bacon pancakes, that’s what it’s going to make! Bacon pancaaaaaakes!”_

“What are you doing?” Lassiter asked calmly, brain still a bit slow from just rolling out of bed and voice still rough from sleep.

“What’s it look like!?” Shawn asks, his face creasing with a smile and a laugh in his voice. It still managed to surprise Lassiter how much of a morning person Shawn was. Four months of living together and Shawn still remained bright and chipper every morning.

“What it looks like is a mess…” Lassiter grumbled as he moved further into the kitchen, wincing as the cold tile chilled the souls of his bare feet. His destination was coffee. Speaking of coffee that was something else Shawn was surprisingly good with. Shawn made the best coffee…

“Oh ho ho… very funny. After all the time I’ve known you, you choose now as the time to grow a sense of humor.” Shawn teases as an exaggerated look of exasperation steals over his happy features.

Lassiter gave Shawn a bland look as he reached for the coffee pot and his mug, before glancing down at the skillet and more precisely what is currently sizzling far to cheerily in the skillet.

“Bacon and pancakes are ‘good together’… but I’m pretty sure that the intent of the breakfast chef wasn’t for them to be cooked in the same skillet… at the same time… mixed like that… together…” Lassiter’s voice was just as bland as the look he still had on his face.

“This is a thing.” Shawn said, a smile in his voice as he tried to make his face as serious as possible.

“A thing?” Lassiter repeated, as he shuffled over to the breakfast bar and a vacant cushioned stool. Sitting down he leaned an elbow on the bar before resting his chin in his palm and placing his coffee cup on the counter, settling in to watch Shawn cook. Yet another thing that continuously surprised Lassiter about Shawn; food was to the man as ‘magic’ was to a highly billed Vegas magician. He could work more than a little magic with a spatula and spoon as well as just about anything edible.

“Yes, it’s a thing. It’s a thing that is specifically saved for this kind of thing!” Shawn said with fake exasperation in what Lassiter recognized as his ‘duh’ voice.

“Mmmhmmm… This kind of thing?” Lassiter repeated, trying to keep the smile off his face although it was evident in his voice all the same.

“Yes! That kind of thing!” Shawn said loudly, still with fake exasperation, as he threw his hands up in defeat, spatula in hand. “Do I ‘need’ to spell it out for you, Lassie-face?”

Before Lassiter had time to even comment on the pet name Shawn’s demeanor changed and he heaved a small sigh; the look on his face one of remembering.

“No, back when I was a kid after my parents split dad made a deal with me… It started on the first Halloween with just the two of us. He’d set aside his morning, and there was a disaster in the kitchen-…. Long story short, Halloween is specially reserved for Bacon Pancakes, which are totally a thing Lassie. Get with the times! There’s even a song!”

“A song, indeed!” Lassiter said, giving Shawn a smile as his boyfriend slipped back into his normal happy mood, the thoughts of how exactly bacon pancakes became a Halloween thing slipping back into the recesses of his amazingly complicated mind. Which was just another thing about Shawn that Lassiter loved. His mind was so beautifully complicated, like a rubik’s cube you could never hope to solve, and his overly happy demeanor was a rare plus for someone of Shawn’s mental caliber.

And as Shawn went back to cooking his bacon pancakes he continued the song that he’d been singing since Lassiter noticed him missing from the bed.

_“Bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes! Take some bacon and I’ll put it in a pancake! Bacon pancakes, that’s what it’s going to make! Bacon pancaaaaaakes!”_

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
